The Abduction
by Oceanus Biddle
Summary: OK, now before you guys start saying "You idiot! This wasn't in the prequels!", this is something called a story. People write them for FUN! Anyways, I wrote this story for a mystery unit in 6th grade where we got to write our own mystery stories. So this is the outcome. Also, this supposed to be set in the Clone Wars, so don't be hatin! All that aside, please enjoy!


*A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, on the planet Geonosis...*

Flicker, flicker went a light.

"Where...where am I?" Yeah, where was I? I wanted to know.

I heard a noise. "Oh, crap, aliens!" I thought.

"Wait!" I thought. "I've been ABDUCTED!" "By Geonosians!"

"Grek reck!"

I thought I spoke this language.

"Gleek roc haloc."

Apparently, I didn't. Two guns clicked. I probably said, "I'm a member of the Republic." And I was at the time. The _entire_ Republic Army and Navy were looking for me.

Or so I was told.

My name was Ivel Elddib, Padawan of Jedi Master Shaak-Ti at the time. But I'd been captured by these insectiod idiots.

I jumped off the table, grabbed a rather large operating knife, and sliced those bug brains up into halves and pieces.

Slice!

"Gl-aaaaa!"

Slice!

"Ro-aaaaa!"

Thump! Thump!

I needed a way out of this disgusting place. I mean, almost everything had crap all over it! It was a wonder the Geonosians didn't have it all over _them_! They usually had, like, a missing eye or something of that nature.

The airshaft was something that most Jedi and Padawans didn't use. It was wielded shut.

I knew why.

They didn't want me to escape.

But there was another reason.

Because another captive Jedi or Padawan before me cut it out, forgot to put it back in, got caught, and then died in Petranaki Arena, where they take recaptured captives and feed them to the Acklay, Nexu, Reek, and Mongworst. Filthy Alien Creatures, or FACs, I so called them.

Anyways, I took one last look around the room. I saw something. Another Geonosian perhaps? I looked closer. It was another Padawan! I looked even closer. It was Imim Elebana! My best friend and Padawan of Aayla Secura, the Twi'lek Jedi. Imim was a Twi'lek as well, only a white color, not blue.

"Wake up!" I hissed.

"Who?! What?! When?! Oh, it's just you, never mind. Actually, now that I think about it, where are we, anyways?"

"We're on Geonosis."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, we're on Geonosis!"

She just stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"All right, let's find away out of here," she finally said.

"There's an airshaft, but it's-"

"Wielded shut. I noticed."

The next thing I knew, some more Geonosians were in the room.

We reached for our lightsabers but felt only the straps that held them. They had taken them. Typical. Now all we had to fight with was the Force. Here, I'll sum it all up for you: I Forced my table on top of half of them, and Imim Forced her table on top of the other half of them.

One of the Geonosians had our lightsabers. We took them, cut out the airshaft grate out, climbed inside, and, me being the technician, I took my sautering gun and sautered it back into place. We crawled the shaft for a little while, and saw a corner up ahead.

We turned the corner, and, I being the leader, I ran my head into another airshaft grate. The force from the impact on my head was so great, I tumbled backwards onto Imim!

"Um, you get off me now, please?" she said.

And, being a gentlePadawan, I slowly got back onto my hands and knees. There was light and sounds of war going on outside.

The Republic Army.

That's the only Army that would come after us, either them or the Sepratists. Lightsaber drawn, I cut the airshaft grate out, and Imim and me climbed out. The airshaft was close to the ground, so I sautered the grate back into place. Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano had been waiting for us to come out, defending the airshaft grate. Pretty soon, we were back home with our Jedi mentors.

The End

So, whaddya think? This was one of my first stories I ever wrote for school. I wrote this for a mystery unit in Language Arts for 6th grade. I know the ending is a bit cliché, but it was a half of a tad late for the due date.


End file.
